Goblin Tinkerer
The 'Goblin Tinkerer '''is a new NPC added in the 1.1 update. He reforges items, giving them different stats. He will also buy any player item, similar to the features of the Merchant and will also sell various items, as is shown below. thumb|left|350px How to Find In order to spawn the Goblin Tinkerer in a world, the only thing you need to do is defeat the Goblin Army at least once in that world. He will then normally be found in the Dungeon, Jungle or Underground, bound much like the Mechanic or Wizard. You will need to rescue the Goblin Tinkerer by right-clicking on him. In the dungeon, he may be found above or below sea level, though he is usually in the rocky layer. Once rescued, the Goblin Tinkerer will stay in the vicinity until you build and/or assign a suitable Home for him. If he dies before you rescue him, he will respawn at a random location and will still need to be rescued. Reloading the game or dying after finding the Tinkerer without rescuing him will also cause him to respawn at a random location, and he will still need to be rescued. It is highly recommended that you have a suitable house already built for the Goblin Tinkerer before you set out to find him. An easy way to find the Goblin Tinkerer is to just search the entirety of the dungeon and exit the world if he's not there. When you enter the world again, the Goblin Tinkerer will respawn in a different location. If you search the dungeon and exit/enter the world enough times, eventually he will respawn in the dungeon and you can rescue him there.The easiest way to spawn him from the dungeon to his house is to use the King statue. Sells Quotes *(When released) "Thank you for freeing me human! I was tied up and left here by the other goblins. You could say we didn't get along well..." *"That mining helmet-flipper combination looked better on paper." *"Now that I'm an outcast, can I throw away the spiked balls? My pockets hurt." *"Looking for a gadgets expert? I'm your expert!" *"Goblins are surprisingly easy to anger. In fact, they could start a war over cloth!" (Possibly a reference to a Runescape quest, or the Goblin Battle Standard, which is made of cloth.) *"To be honest, most goblins aren't exactly rocket scientists. Well, some are." *"I just finished my new creation! This version doesn't explode violently if you breathe on it too hard." *"Goblin thieves aren't very good at their job. They can't even steal from an unlocked chest!" *"YES, gold is stronger than iron. What are they teaching these humans nowadays?" (This could be a reference to Mojang's game, ''Minecraft, gold being weaker than iron in the game.) *"Yo, I heard you like rockets and running boots, so I put some rockets in your running boots." (Reference to the "YO DAWG" meme in which a picture of Xzibit is shown saying he heard the reader likes two things and combining the two.) *"Hey, does your hat need a motor? I think I have a motor that would fit exactly in the hat." *"Hey... what's (Mechanic's Name) up to? Have you... have you talked to her, by any chance?" (Mechanic must be present; he has a crush on her, vice versa with the Mechanic if the tinkerer is present) *"Silence is golden. Duct tape is Silver." (Possibly a reference to a demotivational image) *"Do you know why we all carry around these spiked balls? because I don't." *"I can't believe they tied me up and left me here just for pointing out they weren't going east!" (Only when talking in the dungeon, underground, or underground jungle. Possibly a reference to the fact that west in the game is to the right and east is to the left.) *Thanks for your help now I have to finish pacing around aimlessly here. Names Note: Upon adding a new name, make sure you add it according to the ABC list. *Angus (possibly a reference to MacGuyver) *Arback *Dalek (possibly a reference to the Doctor Who enemy also by the same name) *Darz *Durnok *Engrech *Erwyn *Fahd *Fjell *Grodax *Gunak *Gnudar *Henry *Knogs *Knub (I Carly galaxy wars reference?) *Mobart *Mrunok *Negurk *Norl *Nort *Nuxatk *Ragz *Sarx *Smador *Stazen *Stezom *Tgerd *THar (Yes, capital H) *Theodor *Tkanus *Trogem *Xanos *Xon Notes * Judging by his dialouge, he appears to be an outcast from the Goblin Army. *When the Goblin Tinkerer remarks how the Goblin Army will fight over cloth, it gives a clue on how to summon them using the Tattered Cloth. *One of his quotes refers to the fact that in reality, gold is a far weaker metal than iron. It could also be a reference to the game Minecraft (which is often compared to Terraria), where gold items are also inferor to iron items. *Another quote is possibly a reference to an internet meme. (Yo dawg, I heard you like memes and Terraria, so I put some memes in your Terraria so you can meme while you play Terraria...) *He seems to have a crush on the Mechanic and vice versa. Category:NPCs Category:1.1 Category:Needs Attention Category:Vendors